Runecrafting
Runecrafting Runecrafting is a skill in which the player makes various runes by using rune essence with altars at the Runecrafting area, which is accessible from the "WC" portal house. The principles of this skill are essentially the same as in Runescape. Although the skill is very fast to train, many are unaware of how to train the skill at all, and therefore it is a relatively uncommon skill to have at level 99. D e nå lurt d da vettu :D :D :D 'Starting off' To train Runecrafting you need to first have a very small amount of money. Be prepared to type ::tele and ::bank for getting to altar and banking Trade with the general store owner here and buy some noted rune essence for 3 gp each. You will probably only need about 750-1000 to get to level 99, as long as you follow the training methods in this guide. Note that sometimes the stock is very low or has been bought out. If this is the case, you will have to try your luck another time. 'Level gu'ide This section will help to give players a rough idea of how to get their Runecrafting level to 99 quickly. Although the skill, like most other skills in Godzhell, will be a quick 99, this guide should be useful in detailing a position from which the altars can be used, (as this is what most people seem to struggle with). It will also be useful for those who decide to train Runecrafting after they achieve level 99. The skill can be trained fast enough that methods don't really matter - you can craft other runes if you like. The previous method discussed in "Training" should be used for each of the following: Levels 1-44B:' '''Mind runes This part will take only about a minute. Altar Coordinates: 02784 04841 (type ::tele before these numbers) Altar symbol: Orange Sun Position to craft runes from (in relation to altar): West '''Levels 44-80:' '''Nature runes Again, this will be very fast, taking only a minute or so. Altar Coordinates: 02398 04841 (type ::tele before these numbers) Altar symbol: Green Tree Position to craft runes from (in relation to altar): West '''Levels 80+: Death runes This is where you will spend the most time on your quest to become a master Runecrafter. Don't worry though, it shouldn't even take 5 minutes before you have that cape. Altar Coordinates: 02205 04834 (type ::tele before these numbers) Altar symbol: White skull and cross-bones Position to craft runes from (in relation to altar): West This will take 900-1,250 rune essences. It is reccomended to have those rune essence before you start this. At level 99, you will gain over 300k exp per each rune essence at the Death altar, which is believed to be is the highest out of the working altars. Level 99: Congratulations, you have mastered the Runecrafting skill, and will be awarded with a nice cape and hood. However, that doesn't mean you have to stop Runecrafting! If you like, you can see how high you can get your experience - maybe you'll even go all the way to 1 billion exp (the maximum possible for any skill). Or, if you are a member, you could aim for fame by getting on the Runecrafting Hiscores! 'Still unsure?' The majority of people who read this guide will want to train Runecrafting but will be unable to use the altars. Hopefully, having read this guide they now realise that you have to stand in a certain position for each altar to work. If you still don't understand, it is recommend you re-read the "training" section of the guide. 'Tips' *You will need around 1500-2000 rune essence to get level 99 Runecrafting. *You will need roughly 6000 rune essence to get 1 billion Runecrafting exp. *It is not recommended to have a particuarly large stock of essence in your bank, as it could get deleted by a bank reset, and also as rune essence tends to be in relatively good stock. *It is highly reccomended to use ::tele to get to altars, have noted essences in inventory/bank and just do ::bank for banking. *You only need about 200 essence to get 99 if you use one at a time. It takes the same amount of time to do it but less essence.